


Mischief Under the Mistletoe

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Grant and Skye get caught under some mistletoe





	Mischief Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new one for ya! This one's pretty short as well, but it's still a fun one.
> 
> Enjoy!

With an awkward chuckle, he points to the mistletoe above their heads, a nervous smile on his lips. He brings his hand down to rub at the back of his neck.

He watches the brunette in front of him, her eyes slightly wide as she stares up at the offending piece of shrubbery hanging above them.

"Do, uh, do you...I mean, we don't have to. If you don't want to." He's never been this bad with words, but when it comes to moments like these, he can never seem to find the exact right words that he wants.

"No, we should."

Now it's his turn for his eyes to go wide. "Are you sure?"

She shrugs. "It's tradition, right?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"It's just annoying when they put these things in literally every doorway in any building."

"It does get overwhelming," he admits, taking a small step closer to her. "Trying to avoid certain people so you don't have to kiss them."

"As well as trying to get others under the mistletoe so that you can kiss them," she adds, taking her own small step toward him. "You do know everyone's purposely been trying to get us together under the mistletoe all night, right?" she whispers.

He nods. "Oh yeah. They're not exactly subtle about. I think Hunter nearly shoved me under one earlier. He almost got caught under it with me."

She laughs quietly. "Now that I would have loved to have seen."

"Everyone here seems pretty determined to have us kiss tonight under the mistletoe."

She gets a sly smile on her face. "It's only fair that we give them what they want, right?"

He smiles and nods. "Absolutely."

Closing the space between them, he grabs her hips in his hands, pulling her close as he gently slides his lips over hers, his tongue running along the seam of her lips.

She obliges, breathing in through her nose as she deepens the kiss.

Pulling away after a moment, breathing heavily, their foreheads rest together and they have small smiles on both of their faces.

"I love you, Skye."

"I love you too, Grant."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
